


A New Experience

by selimpride



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimpride/pseuds/selimpride
Summary: Haru wants to take his relationship with Yuujin to the next level. But "first times" are tricky and not as easy as one expects, something Haru thinks he understands. Or does he?





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I should be working on my other fics (and completing them) before working on this. I hate myself because I'm already planning fics for Hacker's Memory in between them. Nonetheless, thank you for your kind patronage and reading my stories.  
> By the way, this will be 3 chapters long, don't expect our boys to get and down dirty until the last chapter...

Three years have passed since Haru and his friends defeated Leviathan and learned the true depths that Yuujin was willingly to go to keep him safe. Two years since Haru returned the favor and brought back his best friend, Yuujin Oozora, from the great digital beyond. One year since Haru found the courage to kiss his friend. Currently, Haru wants a new milestone between him and his partner. He wants to finally do _it_ with Yuujin.

Their relationship had progress to the point where Haru felt that he was ready. In Haru's mind, their relationship was reaching the natural progression. He could only hope that Yuujin felt the same way. He could never tell with his redhead best friend. Haru found it interesting that at every new step in their relationship, he had to initiate every new intimate act with his android lover. However, once Haru first slipped his tongue in Yuujin’s mouth, Yuujin was more than happy to do the same at every chance he could. The same was true for every other romantic gestures such as hand holding, hickeys, or cuddling. When Haru gave the okay, his boyfriend was more comfortable in performing these acts thereafter. He thought maybe that’s the role of the protagonist, to help their less confident lover be surer of themselves.

Now if he wants to do the _deed_ with Yuujin, he’ll have to preposition it to him first. And Haru knew the right moment to do so, their anniversary.

The only problem now was learning how to adequately have sex with his boyfriend. Engaging in sexual acts was not new for the young couple, but they had never engaged in more serious feats. Haru had a general idea of how heterosexual couples engage in intercourse, the boy was an avid reader and had picked up on occasion books that had the main character engage in suggested themes with his love interest, but finding a book on a gay lead main character was difficult, and it was even more difficult to find one that had a gay protagonist with an active heathy sex life.

Haru dreaded the only alternative left. With no other options, Haru chose online pornography has his means of discovering how male-on-male intercourse worked. To do this, he had to make sure he was alone. This was easier said than done. His favorite spots to do "research," such as Ai’s father’s bookstore and his room, were a no. He would be caught in either location. Haru decided that his only choice was to use his bathroom. Nonetheless, this presented a different pitfall. If he was in the bathroom for too long, someone could suspect something amiss. Haru figured that he would look at the graphic videos while pretending to bathe.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Haru said to himself in the bathroom.

Haru pulled out his cellphone and typed in the search engine “gay porn.” He was presented with quite a list of videos. Haru selected videos with small run time. The budding AI researcher deduced that he must look at several videos to best understand how “gay sex” works.

In each video he saw the same, two young men would kiss and touch each other. They then undress each other and sometimes suck on each other’s arousals. However, it was the next part that caught Haru off-guard. One male would have his entrance be penetrated by fingers covered in lube and then _it_ would follow. One male would insert his member inside his partner’s entrance and for a few good minutes, he would thrust in and out of it. The male on the receiving end expressed a face of true elation. 

Eventually Haru surmised that he gathered enough "intel" and that the seventh video should be the last one he views for his “study.” The video started out like every previous video he witness before, except for one different feature. One of the participants had a striking resemblance to his boyfriend. However, this man was clearly in his late twenties, had several tattoos, and the hair color and noses were different, but everything else was eerily similar. Consequently, Haru became more erect not shortly after it started.

The video slowly enchanted Haru. The man who looked like his Yuujin was very affectionate, quite unlike the other dominant males in other videos. His partner, a smaller and younger male, seemed to be taking the leading role. This was completely different from the other videos he saw earlier. The younger partner seemed to be initiating all the acts between them. Haru couldn’t help himself. The green haired teenager began to undress himself.

As the video progressed, his conscious control over his body faded away. He began to imitate the acts he saw on his screen. He grabbed a bottle of ointment from his bathroom and began to slick his fingers, just as the young male did in the video. And, similar to the video, Haru slowly inserted one fingered covered in goo into his tight entrance.

The feeling was odd to say the least. Haru’s cavity seemed to reject it and tried pushing it out. But Haru was persistent. He kept the finger firmly lodged, until he decided to move it around like he saw in this video and others. A few minutes into activity and Haru felt as if he hit something, something pleasurable. Haru then pushed in another finger and began to spread out his entrance like in the video. Haru pushed both fingers in and out and kept going at steady rhythm.

Then the video jumped to the younger man lying on his backside lifting his legs and slowly waiting in anticipation for what was to come. The older partner placed his arousal near his lover’s heat and slowly plunged in. He wrapped his arms around his lover like he was a protective cocoon and begin to thrust with almost wild abandonment. It was this that pushed Haru to the edge. Haru quickly placed his free hand near his shaft and began to vigorously stroke his length. He no longer cared about the video. His mind began to imagine that his fingers inside of him were Yuujin’s cock. He furiously started to push them in and out, while he rubbed on his erection at a faster pace.

Haru screamed at the top of his lung his lover’s name and released himself all over the bathroom floor. The last time he felt that type of rush was when his boyfriend brought him to completion when he sucked him off. Haru tried to compose himself when a thunderous noise rang across the bathroom door.

“Haru! Are you in there!?”

Haru recognized that voice. “Gatchmon!?”

"Oh, so you are in there, good. Yuujin called the house because you wouldn’t answer your cellphone. He called to let you know that he won’t come home until later tonight from cram school. He said he is sorry that he’ll have to miss your anniversary with him."

"Okay thank you Gatchmon." Haru's mind couldn't process the information that Gatchmon just given him. The green haired lad was still concerned over getting caught by his Buddy Appmon.

"Are you okay in there Haru? I heard you calling Yuujin’s name."

Haru was glad Gatchmon couldn’t see his face, for it was the same shade of color as his partner’s hair. “I am okay Gatchmon, thanks for asking.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Gatchmon left whistling to himself, only slightly wondering why did the bathroom smell odd but opted to ignore it.

Haru returned to watching the rest of the video. The couple engaged in all sorts of various positions. The younger male, while being penetrated, was taking and active and leading role in many of the sexual positions. This was the first video where Haru saw that occurring. And then the video finished with the couple embracing each other and saying they loved each other. Before Haru closed the tab on the video, he saw the summary of the video which stated it is a homemade tape. That’s why it was different, the two men in the video clearly loved each other. Haru now more than ever wanted to have this experience with Yuujin.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, college life and all that jazz. The porn will come... but not until next week.

“Haru, are you home?” Yuujin called out as he walked inside the Shinkai home. Yuujin’s new body, YJ-17 edition, was well above average height, yet he still had the same soft spiky red hair and warm inviting green eyes that was familiar with his older bodies. If Yuujin grew like a biologically based human, he would be athletic with well-developed muscles, which is why his current body consisted of that.

The android teenager spent most of his day in cram school. He enrolled in cram school in hopes that he would be accepted to Tokyo University, Haru’s top choice. They both took mock tests to determine if they could get in. Yuujin’s scores, however, were not the most desirable. Instead of downloading the information needed to excel in the exams, Yuujin chose to prepare for the test the human way, studying.  

“Yuujin!” Haru ran to his boyfriend, arms reaching out and then clamping his arms around his lover’s backside as Haru pressed their bodies together. Yuujin also wrapped his arms around Haru.

“I’m sorry that I missed our anniversary, the teacher forced the whole class to stay longer because he felt some students were doing too poor,” Yuujin said with an apologetic smile.

Blue eyed teenager shook his head in response. “That’s okay, I’ll find another way you can repay me.”

Yuujin raised his eyebrow at that suspicious request. “Oh, what’s that?”

“This.” Haru removed his arm from Yuujin’s back and used it to pull Yuujin’s head down. Haru pressed their lips together and forcibly opened Yuujin’s mouth. Haru let his tongue invade the crevice of Yuujin’s mouth and slowly started to massage Yuujin’s tongue. Yuujin, however, was not going to be passive and started to equally move his tongue with Haru’s. The couple began to grab each other tighter as both parties were unwilling to yield to the other. 

The heated exchange, however, was cut short when Yuujin pulled back. “I brought you some food by the way. It’s your favorite, hamburger and fries.” Yuujin pointed to them on the kitchen counter.

“What a gentleman,” Haru chuckled.

Yuujin, still not letting go of Haru, turned his head to look around the living room which he noticed was oddly quiet. “By the way, where is everyone?”

Haru answered, “Gatchmon and Offmon are with Ai, and mom went out with some friends.”

“So that means we’re are all alone?” Haru nodded his head to the question.

“You know what that means, Haru? Time for video games.” Haru inwardly laughed. What Yuujin didn’t know was that he sent his mother and Appmon away because he had less than innocent plans for his unsuspecting cybernetic lover.

After finishing their meal together, the couple sat down on Haru’s couch and played video games. The most recent game they were playing was the latest soccer game. While the redhead might be a beast on the fields at school, in the virtual world, Yuujin played second fiddle to his human boyfriend. Yuujin sighed in defeat, “I lost again. I’ll never be able to beat you at this game.”

“Maybe one day will find a game where you can beat me.” Haru smiled innocently at his boyfriend.

Yuujin sighed, “we will be old by then, doubt will want to keep playing video games.” Haru waggles his finger in his boyfriend’s direction. “Yuujin one doesn’t just outgrow video games.”

“Why do I bother debating you, I’m going to lose at that too. I can never win against you.” Haru knew his boyfriend wasn’t being serious and was just being playfully sarcastic.

Haru responded to his love, “you know what you do win at Yuujin?” Yuujin shook his head. “My heart.”

“Wow. I cannot believe you just said that, so corny Haru. Nonetheless, that must make me the biggest winner of all time.” Yuujin grinned.

Haru blushed but retorted, “and you call me corny?”

Before Yuujin could argue against that, Haru lifted himself off the couch. He stood in front of his boyfriend. He removed the controller from the android’s hand. He then proceeded to spread open Yuujin’s arms and legs. After, Haru sat himself down in front of Yuujin. Yuujin took the hint and wrapped his arms and legs around Haru. They both spent the next few minutes still and quiet, each basking in the presence of the other. 

Haru broke the silence. “Yuujin do you remember when we first became a couple?” Yuujin lowered his head so green eyes met blue eyes. “How could I ever forget? You stole my first kiss.”

Haru laughed. “It was my first kiss too.”

“So, you admit to your crimes. Do you know what your punishment is going to be Haru?” Yuujin grinned at his partner.

Haru grinned back. “No.”

“Death by tickling.” Before Haru could respond, Yuujin swiftly lunged Haru on his back to the couch. Yuujin knew all his smaller lover’s tickle spots and begin to strike them with his fingers. Haru was unable to escape. Yuujin was using his body weight and full strength to keep Haru in place.

“Hahahahahaha... Yuujin please stop,” the green haired youth pleaded with his merciless lover.

“Ok but only because you said please.”

Haru tried to regain his breath after laughing so hard from his boyfriend’s assault. “Yuujin I wanted to ask you about our first kiss because I want to talk about our relationship. I only kissed you because of what you said to me that day. I realized that you had my feelings for me, as I did for you. But we never really discussed what those feelings are.”

“You want me to talk about how I feel about you Haru?” 

“Yes.”

Yuujin cleared his throat and looked directly at Haru. “For as long as I can remember, I felt as if I was drowning. I was stranded in the middle of a vast empty ocean and no matter how much I yelled for help, help never arrived. My voice was unable to reach anyone. However, one day I heard a voice. Each day the voice began to get louder, until one day I was face to face with the owner of said voice. That owner turned out to be the most beautiful creature I ever set my eyes on. He pulled me from the ocean and made me a place where I could can home. That creature saved me from my fate. I knew that being with this creature, I would never drown again. That’s why I love you Haru.   

“Yuujin…” Haru tried to open his mouth to express his feelings to Yuujn’s words but couldn’t. Tears rolled down Haru’s face.

Yuujin’s eyes widened. His eyes leaked water like Haru’s. “Haru, please don’t cry.” The couple reached out for another and warmly embraced.

A few minutes later, while not letting go of Yuujin, Haru spoke up, “Yuujin I want to tell you how I feel too. When I lost you on that day, I felt as if a piece of me died too. When I got you back, I knew I never wanted to lose you again, and I knew at that moment I loved you, but I think I probably loved you even before. I idolized you, yet you thought I was the most important thing in all of existence. You made me feel special, and you still do, every day. I don’t think any other being has ever been able to have that effect on me. You call me your hero, but to me, you’re my hero.”

The couple gazed into each other’s eyes. There was no need for anymore words between them. They knew exactly how they felt about each other. Their faces connected, and lips touched. They kissed. The kiss wasn’t as heated like their first exchange that evening. This kiss was more a confirmation of the love between than them rather their lust. 

Haru gently pulled away. “Yuujin I want to ask something else of you.”

“Yes Haru?”

Haru tensed up. “Oh wow, now that I am about to ask of it you, it’s kinda hard to say it now.”

“What is it Haru, I don’t think anything you ask of me can be bad.”

Haru thought to himself, curse his perfect boyfriend, being so understanding. “Yuujin, I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Yuujin leans in closer. The android teenager honestly had no idea what Haru wanted to ask of him and was beginning to worry.

Yuujin closing the space between only made Haru flustered. Haru unable to control himself, blurted out, “I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!” Haru’s entire face pops into a ruby color. He covers his mouth and closes his eyes. He begins to shake. He is mortified that he just said that. But before Haru could try to take back what he said, he feels strong arms wrapped around him.

“Okay.” Yuujin said that word as if it was the easiest choice he ever made.

Haru opens his eyes and sees a warm, comforting smile on the familiar face he loves. “Okay?”

Yuujin replies, “yes, I’m okay with that. If it is what you really want?”  

“...Yes, it is, but what about you?” 

Now it is Yuujin’s turn to blush and be honest. “Yes, to tell you the truth, I have wanted it for a while now but didn’t know how to approach you about it.”  Yuujin, however, didn’t tell the whole truth. One reason why he kept his desires to himself was based on ignorance. He had no clue how male to male intercourse worked, besides the few oral experiences he had with Haru. However, fear of the unknown he believed shouldn’t prevent him from engaging in his desires or Haru’s.  

“So, we are really going to do it,” Haru says while keeping his face buried in Yuujin’s chest.

“Yes.” Yuujin replies. Haru breaks away from Yuujin’s grasp. He reaches for Yuujin’s hand and locks his own hand with it. Haru makes eye contact with his lover and signals that he wants to go upstairs. Yuujin follows Haru, still holding hands, as they slowly make their ascent to their shared room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I did say it would take a week...  
> Enjoy and please let me know how I can improve this if you have any experience writing smut, or maybe characterization...

As soon as the couple were inside the room, Haru slammed the much larger male to the wall. Haru leapt into Yuujin arms and started to roughly kiss Yuujin. Yuujin moved away from the wall and closed the door while still holding onto Haru and kissing him with equal intensity. Haru’s mouth moved south to Yuujin’s neck. Yuujin quietly hissed at how harsh Haru was but did not care because the pleasure he received canceled out the pain, Haru intended to leave his boyfriend with large purple welts, marking Yuujin as his, and his alone.

Haru tried to kiss and nibble even further south on Yuujin’s body but articles of clothing prevented from doing so. “This won’t do, Yuujin,” Haru stated.

Yuujin hazily replied, “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, Haru removed Yuujin’s sweater. Yuujin did the same to Haru. The couple went at a quick pace stripping each other, both quickly wanting to go back to feeling the other _._

Before they removed each other’s last piece of clothing, their underwear, the couple pressed their bodies together and mouths met once more. It was a desperate kiss, tongues frantically moving within their mouths. The green-eyed teenager kept their bodies close together, while Haru, keeping his lips attached to Yuujin’s, placed his hands on Yuujin’s hips.

Without removing his mouth from his boyfriend, Haru freed Yuujin’s cock. Haru went down on his knees and gazed back at Yuujin.

Yuujin flashed a cocky grin. “You like what you see down there Haru?”

Haru uttered “uh...yeah.” Haru forgot how huge his android lover was. He created his latest body based on the YJ-14 model and made modifications of how Yuujin would look at 17, if he was human. Leviathan for some odd reason made Yuujin extremely endowed.

Haru, however, would not be deterred. He had never done this with lover, but his lover had sucked him off time and time again. Haru didn’t feel that only he should gain pleasure from this. Yuujin deserved it too.

Haru started the session by slowly licking the head of Yuujin’s member. Slowly, Haru started to wrap substantial portion of the tip with his tongue. Haru then put the whole head in his mouth. Haru tried putting more of the thick and large flesh into his wet crevice but had to stop. He realized Yuujin was far too large to successfully imitate what the porn stars did. Nonetheless, Haru could still make the other parts of Yuujin’s cock feel good. Haru did this by using his hands. They helped by gently rubbing on the lower half of the exceeding large organ. It seemed to be successful. Haru’s gaze caught a glimpse of Yuujin’s face. His boyfriend’s eyes were closed, and his mouth made an O shape.

Haru wasn’t quite too worry about his boyfriend feeling pleasure down there. While this may be Haru’s first time doing oral on his boyfriend, Haru hands had grown quite acquainted with Yuujin’s lower half. No, what Haru worried more was making this new experience between him and his lover a fun and pleasurable moment. However, the fun didn’t last long.

“Ow,” Yuujin uttered. “Haru try not using your teeth.”

Haru quickly removed his mouth out from Yuujin’s cock. “Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry Yuujin.”

Yuujin looked down and saw what he thought was the most delectable scene on the planet. Haru with foggy eyes laden with lust, his mouth leaking liquid, and both his hands wrapped around his cock with Haru’s face right next to it. “Damn, you look so beautiful like that Haru.”

“Yuujin...” Haru face lit red, embarrassed but flattered by his boyfriend’s compliment.

Yuujin enveloped Haru with his arms and lifted him off the floor. He tossed Haru onto the bed and trapped him under the weight of his body. Haru protested, “Yuujin let me go, I’m not done yet.”

Yuujin silenced his boyfriend by connecting their mouths. The reunion between their lips was slow and gentle. While tasting another, their hands roamed their bodies. The lovers found each other’s’ bodies to be irresistible. For Yuujin, it was Haru’s pale and smooth skin. He let his fingers rubbed up and down Haru’s back. For Haru, it had to be his boyfriend’s muscles and toned body. It didn’t help that when Haru’s fingers were touching the bumps and curves of Yuujin’s upper chest, Yuujin flexed his muscles. It shivered down Haru’s spine and blood to his organ.

Haru’s hands moved down and roughly touched Yuujin’s flat and defined stomach. Haru loved taking his time to explore the body he created for his boyfriend, but he still had his mind set on completing his objective.

The pair was still kissing when Haru’s hands finally reached Yuujin’s cock. Hands playfully touched said cock. The owner of it moaned his name, “Haru!”

Haru cried out, “Yuujin, I cannot take it anymore. Let’s start.”

Yuujin paused for a moment. His face smeared with the same color as his hair. Shame took hold of him due to ignorance of how to proceed. “Haru, I don’t even know how this works.”

Haru held in a chuckle, now was not the time to tease his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Yuujin’s cheek and brought their foreheads together. He stared into Yuujin’s eyes and said, “I’ll tell you what to do.”

Haru jumped off the bed and immediately went to his backpack. Not a few seconds after, Yuujin saw that the green haired teen pulled out a purple bottle.

“What is that Haru?” Yuujin pointed to the strange object in his boyfriend’s hand.

Haru shined on him a warm smile. “It is lube, Yuujin. This is how we are going to make you fit inside me.”

“Haru what are you talking about?” Yuujin was at lost to what Haru meant.

Haru’s hand reached down and lightly squeezed Yuujin’s throbbing member. “This, we are going to put this inside me.” Haru then pointed to his hole. “And put it inside there.”

Yuujin’s eyes widen in shock over the words he heard from his beloved. “Haru there’s no way that’ll work. I’ll hurt you. Please no.”

Haru gave a light peck to his boyfriend’s cheek. “It’ll be fine, trust me.” But if Haru was being honest, he had some reservations. The protagonist failed to recall while conducting his “research” that none of the specimens he viewed had anything comparable to the size of his partner.

“Ok Haru I trust you.” Yuujin said with eyes that shone bright with confidence over him.

Haru smiled to his love. “Yuujin I want you to watch me and then do what I just did.”

Haru opened the bottle’s lid. He poured a good amount of lube on his fingers. Haru hovered his hand near his hole. Haru slowly inserted his index finger into his passage. He waited a few moments before slipping in another finger. Haru moved the fingers in and out of his crevice.

Following a few minutes of thrusting them in and out of his passage, Haru gently removed his fingers. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed an ample of amount on Yuujin’s fingers. Haru placed Yuujin’s lube ridden fingers to his waiting hole. Yuujin took the hint and gently popped in the tip of his index finger inside his green haired lover before plunging his entire finger. Then Yuujin inserted another finger inside.

Haru noticed that the sensation was different from before. Yuujin’s fingers were much larger than his own. It was hard to adjust to this new feeling, the feeling of being overfilled. However, just the idea of his boyfriend’s finger inside of him made the blood in his arousal harden it. And just like Haru, Yuujin pushed the fingers in and out. However, unlike Haru, Yuujin added a third finger. Haru felt a shortness of breath. Haru tried his best to deal with the new feeling. He knew that if he couldn’t take Yuujin’s fingers, he would never be able to take Yuujin’s cock.

A few more pumping of Yuujin’s fingers in Haru’s tight hole and Yuujin spoke up, “Haru is this good enough?”

Haru tensely replied, “Yeah it should be.”

“What next?” Yuujin questioned him.

Haru laid on his back side told Yuujin, “take the bottle and squeeze some of the liquid onto your palm, rub it on your...penis and then put it inside me.”

“Haru are you sure about this, if you want to stop at any time, please tell me.”

Haru grabbed his partner’s arm. “Yuujin I want this, please continue.”

Yuujin did as instructed. He grabbed the lube and place an amount of it on the palm of his hand. Yuujin rubbed the liquid on his length. Haru previously had his eyes closed but now had them wide open. His view was directed straight at his boyfriend’s shaft. His body started to tense. Deep in the recesses of his mind, Haru started to have second doubts of being able to fit Yuujin inside him.

Yuujin lifted Haru’s legs and placed them over his shoulders to give himself better access to Haru’s pink hole. The redhead steadily sunk the head of his cock into the warm heat of his lover.

Haru was not prepared for this. It stung. This felt unlike anything he had experience before. He hid his discomfort and need to moan in pain. Haru only made matters worse by not telling Yuujin the truth. He instead opted to endure the pain.

“Continue,” Haru weakly said.

Yuujin continued to push his length more into the tight entrance. Yuujin, however, became concern. Haru kept quiet, no longer making his previous noises of pleasures. While they were fingering Haru’s hole, the smaller male made plenty of moans, but now none. Nonetheless, Yuujin decided to press on. But, when he was two-thirds in Haru, he caught Haru trembling and tears were rolling down his face. Yuujin gently removed himself from Haru.

Haru suddenly noticed the blunt pain disappeared and a sense of relief engulfed him. He realized that Yuujin had withdrawn from him. “Yuujin what’s the matter. Why did you stop?”

Yuujin dejectedly responded, “I’m sorry Haru this cannot continue. You are hurt, I am hurting you.”

Haru sat upright on the bed. “Yuujin, I’m fine.”

“Haru I saw you crying and trembling. This is hurting you. Please don’t lie to me.”

“Ok, I’m sorry Yuujin. I’m weak and I couldn’t handle it.” Haru’s voice cracked.

Yuujin held Haru close to him. “Haru you are not weak, you are anything but that. This is our first time. So, you underestimated this? Big deal. Mistakes will be made.” Yuujin flashed a warm smile to him.

Haru loved how sympathetic his boyfriend was. “Yuujin.”

“If you want we can do something else, maybe just cuddle?” Yuujin offered.

While the offer was tempting, Haru was too stubborn to not continue. However, a thought occurred to him. Maybe it was the position that was the issue? Maybe he needed to try a different position? He figured it was worth a try.

“Yuujin I have a suggestion.”

“Oh, what is it.” Yuujin wondered what it could be.

“Maybe the problem was our position. Maybe because we our beginners, we need to try positions that are easier on me,” Haru explained.

“So, what you are saying is that you want to try again? I don’t know about that.”

Haru put clapped his hand together and pleaded with his lover, “please Yuujin, let’s try one more time. Do it for me.”

Yuujin relented. “Ok fine, anything for my Haru. But if I start noticing that this is painful for you we will stop and go straight to bed, is that understood?”

“Yes!”

Yuujin asked, “ok so what do we teach?

“Lay down.” Haru ordered his cybernetic lover.

Yuujin laid on his back. Haru used the bottle to squeeze an ample of amount of liquid to his hand. Haru stroked Yuujin’s cock with the gooey watery lube.

Haru sat himself on top of Yuujin’s stomach. Haru lifted himself slightly above Yuujin, his hand reached behind to hold Yuujin’s cock while his other hand he placed on Yuujin’s chest. He used the hand on Yuujin’s chest to keep his balance while he positioned his hole next to his lover’s arousal.

Yuujin felt totally exposed and defenseless, nonetheless, he trusted his partner. This trust was only reinforced when Haru looked at him with pure love in those blue pupils.

“I love you Yuujin.”

“I love you Haru.”

Haru gently allowed the head of Yuujin’s cock to breach him. Haru soon realized that this sensation didn’t feel as painful as the previous attempt. Haru chose to take in another inch of his boyfriend. And then another. Haru waited a couple more seconds of trying to get used to the feeling.

He looked down to see how Yuujin felt. Yuujin’s face screamed flustered, his eyes were closed and his breathing staggered. Total bliss described him. It made the blood rush to Haru’s cock knowing he was able to create such reaction in his boyfriend. In fact, it encouraged Haru to take in a few more inches. After minute of waiting and adjustment, and Haru had finished enveloping all of Yuujin’s cock. At last, Haru and Yuujin’s bodies were fully connected.

“Wow.” Haru uttered suppressing his desire to moan in pleasure.

“Yeah wow is right.” Yuujin said who was still lying down on the bed with his head on a pillow and red plastered all over his face.

“So, this is sex?” Haru asked with his breathing showing irregularity.

“I guess... so what now Haru?” Yuujin huskily responded.

“Give me a minute, it’s a lot to take in.” Haru didn’t intend to say that as a pun. The fullness and the pain becoming pleasure had made him lose this train of thought.

Yuujin placed his hands on Haru hips and gently rubbed them, encouraging Haru to move. Haru slowly lifted himself up using his hand on Yuujin’s chest to keep a steady balance. He stopped when most of Yuujin’s cock was freed again, minus the head, and slammed back into his green-eyed lover. Haru’s back arched following the reunion between Yuujin’s cock and his hole. He let out a mild whimper, signaling his growing pleasure.

“Haru!” Yuujin moaned.

Haru repeated his action. The next thrust, however, Haru went faster, and then the next thrust even faster. A few more thrusts and Yuujin lifted his back off the bed. No longer content with just lying down, Yuujin wanted more intimate contact with Haru. Yuujin pressed their chests together, Yuujin’s abs trapping Haru’s cock between them. While Haru was bouncing back and forth on his cock, Yuujin wrapped his arms around Haru and began to suck on Haru’s slender pale neck. In addition, Yuujin started to equally participate in thrusting into Haru’s body, using his hips to meet Haru’s slams.

The friction between Haru’s cock and their two bodies, Yuujin’s suckling, and Haru and Yuujin both working together to hit a certain spot in Haru’s passage made the green haired youth reach the breaking point. However, despite lucid, Haru knew Yuujin’s body better than anyone. The larger teenager wasn’t close to completion. Haru aimed to fix this.

Haru groaned, “Yuujin please kiss me.” Haru knew kissing was his boyfriend’s weakness.

The two locked tongues. The kiss between them was wet and sloppy. It was all tongue. Nonetheless, Yuujin’s tongue dominated Haru’s due to the smaller male too occupied with impaling himself on his lover’s cock.

“Haru I think I’m going to come.” Yuujin groaned.

Haru couldn’t reply. He was too lost in the heat of the moment and released himself on his and Yuujin’s stomachs. At that moment, Haru’s canal squeezed Yuujin’s cock in a vice like grip. The closeness of their bodies, the kissing, added with the tightness of Haru’s heat pushed Yuujin over his limits. Yuujin loudly moaned his lover’s name as he emptied himself deep inside Haru.

The couple tried regaining their breath. Both looked at each other. Blue eyes met green eyes. Nothing else mattered in the world to them at that moment but each other. 

However, this serene moment didn't last, Yuujin being the first to break it. “So, I guess we are no longer virgins.”

“I guess so.” Haru giggled.

“We should probably clean up,” Yuujin stated.

Haru nodded his head in agreement. He slowly removed himself from Yuujin’s shaft. Haru felt a little weird without having Yuujin in him. He wondered if that was normal for someone’s first experience. Yuujin pulled some tissue’s from Haru’s nightstand. He used the tissues to clean up their chests, his organ, and Haru’s cheeks and hole.

Yuujin left the bed momentarily to throw the used tissues in the trash can. He went back to the bed and pulled Haru close to him.

“How are you feeling by the way?” Yuujin quietly asked

“I’m doing alright, just feel a little sore.” Haru hazily responded

“Sore?” Yuujin looked apologetic.

“No, it’s okay, I enjoyed it. Did you?”

Yuujin nodded yes. “So where did you learn all that stuff?”

Haru face flushed. “Internet.”

“Wow, that’s so naughty of you Haru.” Yuujin said while nuzzling his cheek with Haru’s. “Did you think of me while you were watching?” Yuujin huskily asked.

“Yeah.” Haru said with his face changing pink. “Yuujin I have a question.”

“Yes?” Yuujin replied.

“Do you think anything has changed between us?” Haru asked.

“No not really. I mean my feelings towards you are the same as before, the only thing that changed between us is we have a new way to express our love for each other.” Yuujin stated with a warm small smile.

“I feel the same way.” Haru smiled back.

Yuujin yawned and Haru commented on it. “I think someone is ready for bed.”

“Yeah, what about you?” Yuujin somewhat knew the answer to that since he saw that Haru’s eyelids were shifting between being open and closed. Haru just nodded to Yuujin’s question. Haru rested his head down on Yuujin’s chest.

Haru quietly said, “one last thing before bed. Happy anniversary Yuujin.”

Yuujin sleepily responded, “happy anniversary Haru.” And with that the couple drifted away to sleep holding onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I see Haru more as verse power bottom and Yuujin as a verse passive top.
> 
> Let me know if I should write more smut fics between the two boys in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a smut fic, if you have any criticism, it's more than welcome.


End file.
